


Month 3

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alpha Thomas, Beta George, Beta Martha, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, because why the fuck not, doctor visit, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “3 months down, 6 to go,” Thomas says solemnly.“When this is over, I will cause you bodily harm,” Alexander threatens.“No, you won’t.”“No, I won’t.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: Nine Months [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Month 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverAndHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/gifts).



> My back hurts
> 
> Just- I don’t know why but it does

“The baby is developing exactly as it is supposed to,” the doctor confirms.

Martha looks like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders and Thomas is much less tense.

George is holding the ultrasound picture.

“He is beautiful,” George whispers.

“Or she,” Alexander corrects.

“Or she,” George amends.

“What do you want, Thomas?” Martha asks.

Thomas shakes his head. “My parents were always so swept up in their need for a son, they were terrible parents to my sisters. I don’t have that bias. As long as they’re healthy, I’ll be happy.”

“That’s the only right answer,” George confirms.

“Well, I want a grand-daughter. I won’t be bias, but we need another girl in this family,” Martha says.

“I knew you would say that,” Alexander accuses.

“Did your morning sickness leave?” George asks, redirecting the conversation.

“One week ago,” Alexander confirms. “And am I glad about that.”

“It was hell,” Thomas agrees.

“Wait till back pain and swollen ankles come into the picture,” George remarks.

Both Thomas and Alexander make a face.

“Remember the cravings?” Martha muses.

This time, George grimances.

“3 months down, 6 to go,” Thomas says solemnly.

“When this is over, I will cause you bodily harm,” Alexander threatens.

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
